Anatwins Anilin
by AnilinDessereeSalvator
Summary: This is a story about twin sisters who have, basically, been on the run. This story is Anilin's point of view. To read Anakin's point of view check out "AnakinChandlerSalvator"
1. Preface

~1864~

"Where are we going to go? Wherever it is I will need to cover our trail so that he cannot follow us." I said glancing around. Ana looked bck in the dirction of the house then back at me.

"We go separate ways." she said. My sister was my absolute best friend, and the thought of us possibly never seeing each other brought tears to my eyes. "It is the only thing I can think to do. You must not argue. He could be anywhere at this very moment."

"I do not think it is a good idea, but I will not argue the point. Good luck and stay safe." I whispered

"I am not sure of when I shall see you again. I will keep in touch. I am not sure how, but I will do my best. I do love you, my sister. Be careful. I must go." she said picking up handfulls of her dress.

Before I could answer she was running to the west. I looked around quickly and held back the tears as picked up my own dress. With one last look in the direction of the house I ran farther ino forest than we had aleady come, across the river, and finally found an old abandoned shed in the middle of a field. I stopped and listened at the edge of the forest. I could not hear anything and went with the gut feeling that it would be safe. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me towards the shed. When I got to the door I pulled it open and went inside.

Once I was inside I sank to the floor gasping for breath. Finally when I could breath again, I got to business. I tore a small piece of cloth off the bottom of my dress and stared at it.

"Fire." I whispered

The cloth burst into a flame bright enough I could see my surroundings. The wall with the door had nothing on it. To the left was some old tools, a shovel, a hammer, nails, and a saw. To the right was logs. The back wall was covered with shelves. The wooden floor was surprisingly clean for a shed that looked as though it hadn't been used in years.

"Now to protect…" I said "I call to thee to give me your might, by the power of three, I conjure thee, to protect all that surrounds me. So mote it be."

When I finished the spell, I laid down. '_Be safe, Ana._' was my last thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

ONE

I woke up to my iPhone ringing loudly on my night stand. I groaned and rolled over to look at it. The caller ID was flashing 'UNKNOWN'. I decided to answer it, curious to see who it was.

"Hello?" I asked

"Forks, Washington.." the person on the other line said, then hung up.

One word- one name-rang in my head, as soon as I heard the voice. Anakin. I hadn't seen my sister since that night so long ago. I had heard from her every so often with an update of where she was at the time but hadn't really _talked_ to her.

The more I thought about it the more I realized how much I had missed my sister.

I got up and looked at the clock. 10:30 A.M. I walked down stairs to my kitchen, and sat at the bar. I started thinking about Ana. Then my thoughts moved to Mom and Dad. I missed them as much as I missed Ana. As I was thinking my hand found the small oval charm on my necklace which them made my thoughts drift to the day mom gave it to me.

~1864~

"Now you must not take these off." Mom said to both Anakin and me. Both necklace had a delicate chain with an oval charm. Ana's was dark blue with a woman facing the right where necklace had a light, sky blue charm with a woman looking to the left.

"Why mustn't we take them off, Mother?" I asked

"Because, Anilin, if anything were to happen to you, or Anakin, while they were off, you would die. These are immortality necklaces." she said "The charms are what have the spell on them. So as time goes on you can make rings or necklaces or even bracelets, but if you are to take them off after yor time would normally have been over you will die and your bodies will turn to dust."

"They are beautiful. Thank you, Mother." Ana said

"Mother?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Will you show me the spell?"

"When your powers are strong enough, yes."

I sighed. We had left about two weeks after that. I had my powers but Ana hadn't gotten the family gene. It was to recessive in her.

I got up from my bar stool and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. I sat it on the counter and grabbed a box of 'Fruity Pebbles' out of the pantry. I made my bowl of cereal and sat down to eat.

When I had finished, I washed the bowl and spoon I had used then walked back up the stairs into my room. I went into my walk-in closet where I grabbed a turquoise tank top off the hanger and my blue jean shorts off the shelf. I changed and decided to go practice spells and work on some things. I walked down the hall to the extra bedroom that I used to do spells. I grabbed the book off the shelf, that had pages beyond pages of writing in them.

"Protection? No. Fire?" I looked around the room. There were burns in a few spots of the floor. The walls were such a light shade of blue it looked almost white. "Maybe later. Water?"

I continued thinking about which spells to practice and after about half an hour I decided to just call a circle and go from there.

I grabbed my 5 candles. Red, blue, green, yellow, and purple. I sat the purple candle in the middle of the room. Yellow went a foot away on the east side, then red on the north, blue on the west, and green on the south.

I went to the yellow candle and placed my hand over it.

"Air, I call you to my circle." I said as the wick burst into flame and a slight breeze blew playfully through my long brown hair. Fome there I moved to the red one and did the same by saying "Fire, I call on you to join this circle."

The candle burned brightly and the flame danced excitedly. The room was warmer now, and had the homey sound of a crackling chimney fire in the background.

"Water, I call you to this circle." the wick, like the others, burned and the sound of soft calm waves flooded into the room.

"Earth, please join us." the sweet scent of hay filled my nose and I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed it in deeply. Everytime I called on earth it reminded me of home. I then moved to the center. "Spirit, I call on you to this circle."

The room became brighter as the last element candle was lit. I sat down in the floor of the circle and just relaxed. Elemental circles had always relaxed me.

I had been sitting there a while when, I heard someone knock. As soon as my attention left the circle, the candles went out. I stood up and walked to the door. Once there, I unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door to see someone I least expected.


	3. Chapter 2

TWO

"Hello, sister."

I stood there a moment just staring then I whispered "Ana."

She leaned in the doorway with a hand on her hip. Her dark brown hair was still long and curled just like the last time I had seen her. She had on a black tank top with a black jacket over it. She also had dark blue skinny jeans on with black leather boots.

"I got some bad news sis…and uh…it's gonna suck…" she said

I stared at her a moment, then realized something was off. My instincts were screaming 'Vampire' at me. I composed myself and answered.

"You're a vampire."

"As you can clearly see…? Not what I was gonna say but uh...I guess that's one way to break the ice…"

"Break what ice?"

She ignored the question and answered by saying "Mom and Dad are dead…"

I could feel my eyes widen _Dead? How could they be dead?_

"How and how long?" I asked

"Uh…let me in?"

I had forgotten she would have to be let in.

"Come in" I said moving to the side. She walked in and dropped a bag I hadn't realized she had.

"They died in 1995...the same year I did…fighting Mason.." she said

I hadn't turned from the door yet. My eyes filled with tears at the knowledge of my parents being dead. I used shutting and locking the door as an excuse to not turn just then. I fought the tears back, but not the emotions. As I turned, the candles on the entry table burst to flame.

"Did they kill him? Or…?" I didn't want to finish the sentence, it would have been to much for me to handle right then.

"Mom used to much power and killed him for killing me and Dad. Wanna know what's sad, however?" she asked and pulled out her phone. She showed me a picture of a doubled headstone.

It said 'Analyn D. Salvator 1978-1992' and 'Anakin C. Salvator 1978-1995'

"They thought I was dead…" I said more to myself than to her.

"That's all they could conclude…you were unlocatable for years…Mom and Dad put out a search warrant for us and tried to locate us but couldn't…least not you…then in '92 they deemed you dead…which is how I was caught… I saw the grave… I stopped…then I couldn't move… I was scared…and then boom!…I was ripped to shreds…then vampire blood was shoved down my throat…and I went and found Mom and Dad…annd yeah…"

I wasn't upset anymore, I was pissed at myself. If I would've just knocked on the door when I had, had the chance they wouldn't have thought I was dead. Then Ana wouldn't be a vampire and they wouldn't have died trying to kill Mason. The memory of the day I had returned home rushed to my mind.

~1989~

I had went back to the place Ana and I had grown up, stopping when I saw the house. It was an elegant white house with a porch, the width of the house. Four pillars held the awning over the porch. There were nine windows on the front of the house and two chimneys. The house was even more beautiful on the inside than on the outside. The last time I had seen the house was the night Ana and I had ran away, leaving our parents only a note that Ana wrote saying:

Dear Mother and Father,

It's treacherous for me to explain hy we had to leave, but just know that we love you. Very, very much.

Goodbye,

Anilin & Anakin

I felt the tears threaten to spill over my eyes as I took a step towards the house. I didn't know what I was going to say once I saw them. I finally made my way to the porch and raised my hand to knock, when suddenly I couldn't make myself do it. I closed my eyes and turned to leave. I stepped off the porch and started walking away.

I got back to the edge of the forest and turned to look back at the house. As soon as I turned I saw my mother open the door and step out onto the porch. She stood there a minute and looked out towards the forest. I stood frozen staring at her. She looked the same as she did in 1864. The same way she had looked my whole life. The tears started streaming down my face, warming my cheeks for a few seconds before becoming cold in the fierce December wind. After a few minutes she turned and walked back into the house.

"Wasn't that the point? To not be locatable?" I yelled.

I now blamed myself for their death and for Ana's becoming a vampire. The next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall.

"SHUT UP! Yes, it was the point did I say anything was _wrong_ with it?"

All I could think about was getting unpinned. My instincts were screaming at me. Without thinking about it, I sent a brain aneurism spell over and over again towards Ana until she let go.

"But, that's why you're a vampire." I said while she glared at me then added "What?"

"Don't do that."

"Don't pin me up to the wall." I countered

"Calm down."

"I am calm." I said

"Not when I pinned you."

"Well I don't particularly like being pinned to walls and it was all instinct."

"And I don't like my sister being angry over nothing…I'm alive, ain't I?"

'_More or less'_ I thought but didn't say anything.

"More or less anyways…"she said

I smirked. We really were twins, right down to our thoughts.

"At least I'm living dead…instead of…y'know…dead, dead…and in death…and not coming back…" she continued.

She had a point. "True." I answered.

"So its been 147 years…what have you been doing with your life?"

"Keeping myself unlocatable, improving my powers…the whole nine yards." I said laughing

"Well that sounds a little more eventful than me."

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know…busy skipping serial killer and going straight to vampire."

"Sounds…suckish." I said smirking

"Yeah…the worst part about it is dying."

"I bet."

"Yeah…" she said and sighed "Are you a better witch than you are human now?"

I smiled to myself. _'Of course I am.' _I thought _'Earth come to me and bring a little force to my house with you.' _The house shook momentarily.

"Answer your question?"

"EARTHQUAKE!" she yelled, I rolled my eyes at her and smiled "So what's there to do around this place at night?" she asked looking at her phone "Its 9:12...we got hours of the night to chill before I have to barricade myself in the shadows."

_Barricade herself to the shadows? What? _It took me a minute to realize she couldn't walk in the daylight.

"There's a lot to do at night here…buuut, I can help with the daylight thing."

"I'll do ANYTHING to feel the sun on my skin again…"

"You still got the necklace?" I asked

She hit the charm lightly with her finger. I held out my hand.

"Let me see it"

A look of panic crossed her face. "Didn't Mom say that if we were alive for a long time the second we took it off, we'd die?"

"You already died."

"Uh…well...true…" she said as she hesitantly took it off. She handed me the necklace. "Come with me." I said, headed towards the room I used for spells, as Ana followed. _Daylight spell…_ I walked over to the shelf and grabbed my white pillar candle and sat in the floor.

" I call the element of fire to come to me." I said and the candle wick burst into flame. "Permissum meus sanctimonialis ingredior in sol solis. Is mos haud diutius exsisto reus per atrum nox noctis quod umbra. Is mos quondam iterum ingredior in lux lucis per utor illae." I said the latin spell as I held the necklace over the flame then turned to Ana. "You should be good now."

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"I made it so you can be in the sun as long as you wear this."

I handed her the necklace. The next thing I knew I was being attacked in a huge hug.

"I love you!" she said putting it on.

"Glad to help. So in your opinion, better witch than human?"

"I'll answer that when the sun comes up…as of right now…take me to the fun." she said smiling

"Alright. Rec. Center, Amusement park, skating, movies, or a lot of other stuff. So… question is…what do you want to do?"

"All of the above…and don't worry about paying…I got this."

I nodded "Compulsion?" I asked

"Is there any other way?"

"Well you could always put a confusion spell on them…" I mumbled

"Anilin, that's a little more obvious."

I shrugged. "Been working perfectly fine for me." I said then smiled "All you gotta do is wave your hand in front of them and say 'these are not the droids you are looking for'."

"Okay, Obe one…" she said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, Anakin." I said laughing.

She glared at me. "Don't even go there with me. I have to tell people that's why I was named that now!"

I held back my laughter "Really? Wow…I'm sorry, sis."

"What am I supposed to do? Tell them 'Oh, I was named that because the senators middle name was Anakin and he was our grandfather'?"

I didn't know how to help with it. "You could just…I dunno…"

"Yeah…so if you come up with something better, tell me…until then…LETS GO!"

"Alright."

We walked out the door and to the garage.

"What are we taking? Your magic broomstick, Mrs. Latin spells and grim wires?"

_Broomstick? I'll show her magic broomstick…_

"Gah! Stupid stereotypes! Broomstick! HA! We are taking this…" I opened the garage door to reveal my bright red mustang convertible. She laughed.

"I was joking… very, very nice…that's something we need to do…I need a truck…" she said

"Yeah…I'll keep my eyes open and look for one. Meanwhile you can drive either my Jeep or Charger."

She rolled her eyes. "Jeep."

"What?" I asked confused as to why she rolled her eyes at me.

"You…what other things do you own in surplus?"

"I…uh…have three houses…other than this one…" I said

"I want one…give me one please." she said smiling.

I pulled out my phone. I glanced at the time before looking for the pictures of the houses. 6:00 A.M. The spell had taken me longer than I had thought. I found the three pictures and showed them to Ana.

"Which one?" I asked

"This one." she said pointing to the first house I had gotten.

I rolled my eyes "Alright, but if I wanna stay there I get to." I said smiling.

"Yeah, well no dip, Sherlock…now…" she cut her sentence off and gasped "OH MY GOD! It works! Yes!"

"147 years of practicing spells, it damn for sure better work." I said smiling

She laughed "Now…here's the test of a truly amazing town…are there any hot boys?" she smiled

"I'll let you figure that one out for yourself."

"Well, lets go find some."

"Alright," I said getting into my mustang and starting it. "Let's go!"

Ana climbed into the jeep as I rolled down my convertible top.

"Where to first?" I asked

She was quiet for a second then said "Rec. Center?"

I wondered for a second if she had a swim suit with her. Finally I asked.

"No." she answered

"Then maybe we shouldn't go to the Rec. Center first…" I said

"True…" she said smiling

I smiled back "Amusement park?"

"No, store…then Rec. Center."

"Alright." I said realizing it was a stupid question, because I knew my sister would want to swim over going to an amusement park. I backed out of my garage.

"Race ya!" she yelled out the window and pulled out.

"In a jeep? No way." I mumbled as I sped past her. The next thing I knew she was speeding past me and pulling into the stores parking lot. I pulled in and got out of the car.

"You cheated."

"Yeah, I chEAted…like a chEEtah…I would never chEAt…" she said smirking.

"Butthead."

She laughed

"I'll win next time."

"Don't be so sure."

"Ha!" I said

She went inside and was walking back out, with a sack in her hand, in a matter of seconds. She got back in the Jeep.

"Rec. Center…" she said and drove off.

I got back into the mustang and drove to the Rec. Center, pulling in after Ana.


	4. Chapter 3

THREE

We walked in and went to the changing room.

"Ready?" Ana asked after we had both changed.

"Yup."

"Let's go inside then."

We walked into the lobby and stopped at the desk.

"It's six dollars per person to swim." the lady at the desk said looking up from the computer.

"No its not…Analyn and I get in free…always." Ana said compelling the lady.

"You and Analyn always get in for free." the lady said distantly.

"Thank you." Ana said

"Let's go." I said

We walked through the double glass doors and the scent of chlorine surrounded us.

"Ooh…" Ana said turning around and walking backwards "Lyn, who is that?" she smiled and stared at him.

"Hmm?" I asked looking back "Oh that's Hayden."

"Hayden…hmm…nice name…does he-" I opened my mouth to tell her to look out but by then it was to late. She backed into someone who fell into the pool. "Oops" she said looking back at Hayden and started laughing. "Sorry, dude…" she said.

I looked at the guy she knocked into the water and realized it was Damon, my best friend.

He was taller than me and had icy blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"What the hell?" he said climbing out of the water.

"Ana-Damon. Damon-my sister, Ana." I said sarcastically

Ana backed up stifling her laughter.

"Hi." she said

"Holy chizz balls. You never told me you had a sister."

"Chizz balls? Really, Damon?" I sighed and shook my head "Yes, I have a sister. I never said anything because, I haven't seen her in…a while and yeah."

Ana laughed "I've been…unlocatable…got in a bit of trouble…didn't wanna be found…she was helping me stay hidden…ain't no shame in it…just a bit of fun…" she smiled and looked at me "I'm gonna jet…I have a hot guy to talk to.." she added and walked off.

I rolled my eyes "Okay, ditch your sister for a guy…I see how it is."

After she was gone Damon said "She seems…uh…confident?"

"That's just…the way she is." I answered

He waited a few seconds then asked "What trouble?"

Without completely telling him I just said "Just an issue with an ex…"

"The way she talked, it sounded like trouble with the law…"

I shrugged not sure what to tell him and what not to.

"Ana looks a lot like you…who's the older sister?"

"I am and we're twins." I answered happy for the subject change.

"Oh…nice…she's very guy driven, ain't she?"

I nodded "Yeah she is." I laughed

"That became obvious when she went for Hayden."

"Yeah," I said "I would have thought after not getting to see her twin for years and after all I've done for her," I said, referring to my fixing her necklace "she would have wanted to hang out with me but oh well." I laughed because I knew she could hear me.

"SHUT UP ANILIN!" she yelled then went back to talking to Hayden. I laughed.

"Dang, she had good hearing." Damon said

"Yeah."

"She's interesting." he said after a few moments of silence between us.

"What do you mean by interesting?" I asked, figuring he meant that he liked her.

"I just think she sounds interesting."

"Okay." I said

He looked at me. "That's all, really." he said, knowing what I was thinking.

"Okay, Damon."

"Just making sure you knew that was all."

"I believe you." I said, although I honestly didn't.

He looked back at me. "Good…y'know…I can definitely tell the difference between you guys."

That was something I had never heard. "Liiike?"

"Well her hair is darker…her eyes are bigger…you both have different noses…you're a little bit taller…" he said.

'_I'm a witch, she's a vampire. I eat food, she drinks blood'_ I thought then just said "Yeah."

"Hmm…how long she gonna be around?"

"I'm not sure. However long she wants to be, I guess."

"Ah…so she's a drifter?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"Okay, that's cool."

"Yeah."

We were quiet a moment before he asked "is she a witch too?"

I shook my head no

"Don't tell her about me."

"Okay, I hadn't planned on it. That's not my secret to tell." I assured him.

"So what's her 'ex problems' exactly?"

I debated on rather to tell him the truth or not. I decided not to tell him everything, but I wouldn't lie to my best and only friend. Silently I said a spell to give me telepathy between the two of us.

"_Like you said, she has good hearing. I'll tell you outside of here though…"_ I thought to him

He nodded. I turned to look at Ana and found her glaring in our direction.

"What?" I asked

She didn't answer, but instead went back to talking to Hayden. I looked at Damon and walked to the hall. He followed me.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

"Where are you going?" "Out here to tell you about her ex issue, like I said." I told him then realized that Ana could probably still hear me.

'_Shit'_ I thought _'That's gonna bite me in the ass later.'_

"Oh…okay…"

I continued outside and walked down the street some.

"Why are we going so far out?" he asked

I stopped walking, feeling as though I had gone far enough.

"Because." I said

"Lyn…why?"

I was starting to have second thoughts about telling him. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it was that it was Ana's secret. Not mine.

"Again…not my secret to tell…"

"It is if I can help…and I'm pretty sure I can…" he said

I sighed. He had a point.

"She's a vampire."

"Holy crud…" he said

"You can't tell her I told you."

"No problem."

"Okay." I said relieved

"Soooo?" "Wanna know how it happened?"

"Hence the 'soooo?'."

I rolled my eyes. "Back in 1864 she had a boyfriend that was a vampire. Mom, Dad, and I all warned her 'bout him. Needless to say she didn't listen. Well we- being Ana and I- left to hide. We split up and the only contact we had was when she'd tell me where she was. In '95 she saw my grave after I had been unlocatable for years. That's how she was caught."

"1864?"

Of course that would be the only thing he caught.

"Yeah…"

"Daaang."

"No old jokes please, okay?" I asked. I hadn't realized until then that I had never told him how old I was. He knew about my immortality necklace and he knew that I had been around a while but he didn't know how old I was, until that moment.

"No problem…ha…" he said

'_Good' _I thought_'cause I can make 'em right back at you.'_

"No promises for Ana though…y'know? Ana and Lyn don't sound like really good twin names."

"Anilin and Anakin…" I said

"Anakin? So she's a fallen Jedi warrior? What?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. The senators middle name was Anakin and he was our grandfather. Our parents named her after him."

"I was joking…"

"I know but still."

"Okkkay…?" he said

"I was letting you know…she hates people making the Star Wars jokes."

"Oh." he said "Y'all have lived some lives."

"Yeaaah."

"Hmm…'least you didn't have to go through what I went through."

"No joke."

~2008~

"Okay, I have a question." I asked

"And this question would be?" Damon asked back

"When we met you looked about 21. I've known you for 5 years and you don't look 21 anymore…"

"Well it _has _been 5 years… I'm not necessarily _going _to look 21 anymore."

"That's not what I meant. I meant you look 17 now…" I said knowing I sounded like an idiot but it was the truth. "I've heard of people looking younger than their age but you, my friend, look younger than you did 5 years ago and that is one thing I have _never _in my life heard of."

He sighed.

"I'm not human…" he then said

_Not human? How could he not be human?_ Normally I could tell what someone was by touching them and sometimes even by just seeing them. Everything about Damon said human to me. I couldn't figure out what he meant. _Does he know about me and is just saying he isn't human as a way of telling me he knows? _I was beyond being confused.

"What do you mean 'not human'?" I asked him cautiously

"When I was a kid, around seven or eight, my dad got drunk and pissed off the original witch. To get back at him, she put a spell on me. She made me immortal. She made it to where I cannot die. Along with that, my face and appearance will change how old I look. But never under 17 and never older than 25. She also gave me impatience and werewolf anger. She replaced my bones with a invincible metal called adamantium. Nothing can break it or dull it. She also gave me these" He stopped talking and held out a fist. Before I could question what he meant, three claws came from the space between his knuckles.

They were about a foot and a half long, about an inch thick in the back and sharp enough to destroy my couch.

"What else happened?" I asked

"Well I just traveled. Anywhere and everywhere. In 1492 I fell in love with a girl named Katerina Petrova. She was a vampire. However she was a bitch. She hated that her compulsion never worked and left me."

_Katerina Petrova?_ I asked myself _where have I heard that name before?_ finally it dawned on me. Katerina Petrova had been one of my ancestors.

"You fell in love with my ancestor?"

He nodded "That's what caught my eye about you."

"Oh."

"100 years later, I fell in love with a girl named Laura-Lie. A man with a scar from his ear to his shoulder killed her and shot me in the head with a bullet that was supposed to be able to take my memories away but all it did was, I guess knock me out. All I know is I want to kill him. We were gonna be married in the next month."

"She's coming this way…." he said looking over to his side and breaking my train of thought.

"AAANNNILINN!" Ana yelled

"Yeah?"

"What. Are. You. Doing?" she asked, "You ain't spilling my guts to him are you?"

"What?" I asked uselessly hoping she wouldn't know I was lying.

'_You. Know. What I'm talking. About.'_ her voice rang through my head, with the telepathy we had, had since we were very young.

'_We were just talking about how Ana and Lyn don't sound like twin names.' _I told her technically not lying

She glared at me _'Not the full truth, Anilin' _she turned on her heels _'I'm watching and listening. To. You. Both.'_ she walked back inside the building.

I knew Damon would say something to give us away if I didn't warn him so I connected his mind to mine again and told him _'She's watching and listening to us both. Don't nod or say anything. Just ask something 'bout being twins or something…'_

"So then…do your middle names match too?" he asked

'_Nice cover, Lyn. Knew you were gonna do that.' _Ana's voice said in my head.

'_Do what?' _I sent back innocently then added, "Not really." to Damon.

'_Tell him not to do anything but ask a question about us being twins. Very nice, but you made a mistake or two. You threw him off and it may have been 147 years, but I still know you better than you know even yourself.' _she said

_Shit_ I thought to myself _should've told him to hide his facial expressions _

'_Oh do you?'_ I asked her

'_So. Far. Yes. And don't deny it. We. Are. Talking. About this. Tonight. Got it?'_

I didn't answer her because as soon as she had said 'got it' Damon was talking to me again.

"Hello, Lyn?" he said

"Hmm? What? Sorry…"

"I asked what they are."

"You did? Oh sorry…"

"Sooo?"

"Hers is Chandler." I told him

"And yours?"

"Dessereé"

"Anilin Dessereé and Anakin Chandler…very…1847?"

"Yep."

"Sooo all in all you're 164 years old?"

"Yeah.." I said. I sounded distracted even to myself, but I couldn't help it. I was too busy wondering what was going to be said when we got home.

"I promised. I'll keep my mouth shut." he assured me

"Okay."

"You're in trouble, ain't you?" he mouthed at me

"Probably but oh well." I mouthed back. He held back laughter and mouthed "Can I watch?" I rolled my eyes "Sure why not?" I mouthed back, sarcastically.

"You gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you told me." he continued mouthing

"AhHA! I knew it!" Ana yelled jumping down beside us, causing me to jump back. "All ya had to do was ask me…then explain that he knows about you."

"Dammit! I know Mom taught you it is rude to eavesdrop."

"Not when its about our secret." she said as I sighed "Thanks for playing _love _your hair."

Damon and I both shared a look of confusion, as Ana rolled her eyes.

"Nice try though." she clarified

"Okay then…" I said

"Forget it. You, Anilin, are in trouble."

"Okay, Mom."

She glared at me. "I'm serious. This ain't funny."

"Okay."

"I can't believe you." she sighed

"What?"

"We'll talk later."

"Okay…" I said feeling like a tape recorder because I didn't know what else to say. She sighed and shook her head. "Sorry" I told her

"Whatever."

It was my turn to sigh then.

"I'm going home." she said crossing her arms and walking off towards the Jeep.

"Well this is great…" I mumbled

"What?" Damon asked

"She's pissed at me."

"That's bad, I presume."

'_You've never seen the wrath of Ana.' _I thought then said "Well considering my instincts tell me NOT to go home…yeah."

"Yikes," he said and I nodded "So your in big trouble…sorry."

"Don't be."

"It's my fault though."

"No. You didn't hold a gun to my head and make me tell you. I did it under my own free will."

He smiled "As far as you know."

I rolled my eyes

"I think you should go talk to your sister."

"I'm thinking so too…"

"Go then."

"See ya." I said and headed to my mustang, dreading what was waiting for me at home.

-Author's Note-

I want to thank everyone who has read my story this far! I would also appriciate some feedback so please review! :) Anakin's Point of View is also up and ready to read. Just search for Anatwins Anakin or for AnakinChandlerSalvator both should bring her story up. Thank you everyone! :)


	5. Chapter 4

FOUR

I pulled into my driveway and parked in front of the garage. I sat in the car for a minute preparing myself for what awaited me in the house. Finally, I decided to go in. I got out of the car and walked into the house with my senses alert.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Ana yelled

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever! Why? Why did you do that? Does he know about everything else?"

"What do you mean by 'everything else'" I asked

She glared at me. "EVERYTHING ELSE! EVERYTHING! Duh!"

"Yes."

"Then _why_ didn't _you just ask me first_?"

"Because I didn't know if you'd want to tell him." I said knowing it was a weak answer.

"…I have been running for my _life_. For 147 years. And nobody but you knew. There was _nobody_. I could talk to. _Nobody_. To cry on their shoulder when I wanted to give up. Because if I got close to _anybody_! They would die as well. You lucky freakin witch have been able to _live_ and _live_ in one place. You've gained friends and obviously a close best friend. Someone you can plea to, cry to, and tell things to, and he's hotter than nobodies business. You're lucky. I'd like to have that too…but I don't want my sister _blabbing_ to _anybody_ about my situation, _without _asking me first. That's _my life_. You just exposed and honestly, you don't know the half of it."

I wasn't as lucky as she made it seem. I knew she'd had a hard life. I knew it had been harder than mine, but mine hadn't been a breeze either. I had caught her 'and he's hotter than nobodies business' and decided to put it at the back of my mind to bring up at a later time and date.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I really am."

She sighed " I am not drunk enough for this…"

"You can get drunk?" I asked

"'Cause I can." she said confusing me "Oh rule number six, Lyn. Never say your sorry. It's a sign of weakness."

"Yeah, okay." I said still a little confused.

"Rules? Yeah, I had to make those up as I went along with my life."

"Okay."

"See? You don't know the half of it…"

"Okay." I said not wanting to piss her off anymore than I already had.

"Even if you don't think I'll agree, _ask me_!"

"Okay."

She sat down then abruptly asked "Is there like…a bar around here somewhere?" in a panicked voice.

"What's wrong?"

She got tense and jittery then yelled "JUST ANSWER ME!"

As soon as she yelled it hit me. She was having hunger pains. "Hang on." I said as I ran into the kitchen and to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of Black Magic and ran back. "Drink some of this, but don't drink it all." She backed into the corner of the room.

"What is it?" "It's called Black Magic. Just trust me, okay?"

She snatched the bottle out of my hand and started drinking it. I stood there watching. Finally, when I was about to tell her it was enough, she pulled the bottle away from her mouth. Eyes wide, she handed it back to me.

"What is…that?"

I took the bottle and put the lid back on.

"It's called Black Magic. Witches originally created it when they found out we don't get drunk on alcohol. Then later they found out it gets rid of vampire craving, and it does different things for different supernatural beings… but if a human gets it…it's a hangover from beyond hell."

"Ohmygod." she said like it was all one word.

"What?" "That's awesome!"

"Yeah…that's why I have it." I told her

"Where can we get more?"

"I uh…have a few bottles…but the only place you can get them, if you don't find them, is in the Dark Dimensions." I said holding back a shudder.

"You're kidding me…what is that?"

"It's uh…it's a…club?" I said fumbling for the correct words to explain what it was.

"Where? Sounds fun!"

I knew club was a bad way to explain it.

"Not what you think…but if you wanna go we can…"

"Please?"

I sighed "Fine."

"You owe me anyway." she said

"Fine we will go…"

"Good! Let's go now!"

"Okay." I said and headed outside.

Ana ran past me in a blur and got in the passengers seat of my Mustang. "C'mon!"

I got in the car and pulled out.

"I'm excited!"

"Why?" I asked

"'Cause I remembered I've heard of those before."

"Okay." I said.

I drove a while remembering the first, and last, time I had been to the Dark Dimensions.

~2004~

It was late and I had just moved here. I had heard of the special 'clubs' for supernatural beings, and had wanted to see them. I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I walked through the door and inside.

I walked farther inside looking around. The inside looked a million times bigger than what the outside portrayed.

I walked around the corner, fascinated with everything inside, and ran into someone.

"I am so sorry, sir." I said

The man I ran into was about 6'7" with black hair and bright green eyes.

"How dare you run into me?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry." I said again

"Who the HELL do you think you are? Where are your manners WITCH?"

"I said I was sorry. I don't know who taught YOU manners but where I come from saying sorry when you run in-"

I was cut short by him slapping me in the face. He hit me with such force that I took a step back, almost running into someone else. Right before I collided with the other person he grabbed my arm tight enough to crush my humerus, then and twisted it so hard it caused my ulna or radius, if not both, to break. I screamed out in pain, which seemed to delight him.

Somehow, without any idea how, I ended up on the ground where he began to kick me. Finally, he left me laying on the ground bawling from the pain . After a while I saw someone walking in my direction. I thought it was the man I had ran into at first. As he got closer I realized it wasn't the same man. The one headed towards me now was shorter but looked as thought he was taller than I would be if I was standing. He squatted down beside me, and instinctively I flinched back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." the person said softly. "You can trust me."

He brushed my hair out of my face. When he touched me I knew I could trust him because of my extra sense I had, due to my being a witch. I also felt that he wasn't a vampire or a werewolf, the sense of species I got could only be explained as human.

I went to sit up so that I could get a better look at him but couldn't. As soon as I started to pull my self upright there was a sharp pain on my right side. My ribs. It was such a severe pain that I screamed out in pain and fell back down, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"My ribs…" I said between gasps of breath "I think some are broken."

"Anything else?"

"I know my left arm is broke. I heard it snap."

He nodded like he was thinking hard about something.

"Alright," he said "this is going to hurt."

Before I could say anything he was picking me up. I gasped and bit my lip to keep from screaming out in pain again.

"Sorry." he said

I didn't say anything, just concentrated on not screaming or moving.

"I'm assuming that, since you didn't know that vampires are in charge here, your not from the Dark Dimensions."

I shook my head

"Okay" he said and started walking.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked

"Out of the Dark Dimensions."

I didn't say anything, just tried not to scream out in pain. He walked for a while then we were outside. Once outside I saw that he had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and was around 5'9"

"Now that you are out of the crazy house, where's your car?"

I pointed to it.

"Okay" he said and carried me to my car ."Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"No thanks. I'll be fine." I told him and he sat me down.

" Are you sure?"

I nodded "Thanks" I then realized I didn't know his name. "I'm Anilin."

"Your welcome, Anilin. I'm Damon."

I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. "Here we go…" I said

"Woah," Ana said look at me "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin… I'm just" I sighed "Witches aren't really…seen as much here."

She stopped getting out of the car "What?"

"Witches are treated like shit most of the time."

"…Well if anybody tries anything I'll kill them before they can laugh about it…got it?"

"Kay…let's get this over with." I said

She rolled her eyes at me "Trust me, Lyn…you. Will be the exception to being mistreated. You are powerful. You should be anyways."

"Why's that?" I asked

"…because you can kill anyone with a thought… duh…" she said getting out of the mustang.

I got out and shut the door.

"Yeah, well hey don't think of it like that." I told her know that _if_ I killed someone with a thought I'd be killed in a way 100 times worse.

"I do. That's all that matters. Kay? Kay…let's go…" she opened the door. I hesitantly walked in with Ana close behind me.

-Author's Note-

Okay, so I really want to know how people like this story. So please, please review! I'd like to have 10 reviews before I post another chapter. Just ten. more would be GREAT but im only asking for ten. Please and Thank you :)


End file.
